Northeast State
The Northeast State of JSA (abbreviated NES) comprises the US states from Maine to New York. It has two regions, the Empire Constitution Region (ECR), which comprises New York and Connecticut, and the New England Region (NER), which comprises the rest of New England. Most of its chapters are located near New York City or Boston. The Governor of the Northeast State is Kavya Desikan, of Westford High School. The Lieutenant Governor is William Feng, of Cambridge School of Weston. Both are from Massachusetts. Regions The Northeast State is divided into two regions: the New England Region, and the Empire Constitution Region. Connecticut, while technically part of New England, is not part of the New England Region, as it would create population imbalance between the regions. NER The New England Region is comprised of Massachusetts, Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, and Rhode Island, though the majority of chapters are from Massachusetts, usually in the Boston area. The Mayor is Zach Roberts of Westford High School, and the Vice Mayor is Caroline Reimer of Westford Academy. ECR The Empire Constitution Region is comprised of New York and Connecticut. The Mayor is Evan Kindseth of John Jay High School, and the Vice Mayor is Scott Weinstein of Amity High School. Government Structure The Northeast State has a three-branch system of government: the executive branch, the legislative branch, and the judicial branch. Executive Branch: Elected officers and Cabinet The executive branch consists of six elected officials: the Governor and Lieutenant Governor, and the two Mayors and two Vice-Mayors. Each region has a cabinet, overseeing the functions and planning of events in the region. Similarly, the Governor and Lieutenant Governor both have their own cabinet to cover various aspects of state operations. Gubernatorial cabinet handles convention affairs (including logistics, activities, coordination, and debates) and executive functions (such as communication and technology across the state). Lieutenant Gubernatorial cabinet handles behind-the-scenes affairs, such as fundraising, expansion, and running the newspaper, known as The Patriot. Legislative Branch: Joint Council of Chapter Presidents Every chapter elects chapter president who, along with running the chapter, represents it on the Joint Council of Chapter Presidents, which is the legislative body of the state. The JCOCP meets at least three times a year, at State conventions, in meetings presided by the Lieutenant Governor (or their Chief-of-Staff, acting Pro Tempore). As the legislative body, the JCOCP has the power to write bylaws and amendments that affect the Northeast State. Any legislation passed can then be signed or vetoed by the Governor. Judicial Branch: Honor Court In cases of judicial conflict, a trial can be called to settle the matter. The judge for the trial will be the Governor (unless they are not impartial; in this case, it would be the Lieutenant Governor), and will select a seven-person jury of tax-paid students, as well as determine the sentence, if necessary. Trials consist of each side presenting their defense, which can include testimonies and witnesses. At the end of the trial, the jury decides if a conviction should be made, and if so, the two parties will confer with the judge to determine a fair sentencing.Category:JSA States